A celebration to remember
by Flawed-Design8
Summary: It's DWMA's anniversary ball once again, yet Soul seems to be keeping a pessimistic attitude. But little did he know that this was going to be a celebration to remember. A one-shot. Pairings: SoulxMaka, a bit of KidxLiz very little . Rated T.


**A/N: So, this is my second story! Yay! (I guess...) I actually wrote a bunch of stories but some are just plain crappy... But I kinda liked this one (SoMa is my favorite! XD) and it is definitely a one-shot :) Hope you like it!  
**

**Kid: This story is super cheesy.  
Me: No! Well not really...  
Kid: Yes. And asymmetrical too.  
Me: How can a story be asymmetrical? 0.o  
Kid: Well, if you really want to know, the part where Soul walks in the...  
Me: STOP! Don't ruin the story! Arg, just let them read it...  
Kid: Hmm, I have to go check on my painting. I'm pretty sure it's leaning to the right again.  
Me: *Facepalms*... A-ny-wayyys… On with the story!  
Oh, and I do NOT own Soul Eater… Or the characters… Or the setting… Or the-YOU-GET-THE-POINT! -.-**

**Summary****: It's DWMA's anniversary ball once again, and the whole group is exited to able to stop worrying about Medusa and her evil plans. Well, almost everyone… Soul seems to be keeping a pessimistic attitude, even hurting his meister's feelings a bit. But little did he know that this was going to be a celebration to remember, one that spun his life around.**

**A celebration to remember**

"C'mon Soul!" Maka exclaimed, whipping around to face me. "We're gonna be late!"

I sighed, and scratched my colorless hair. "Does this seem deja vu to you too?" I asked irritably. "Oh, except for the fact that you took twice as long to get ready."

Maka frowned at me, and I had to admit, she looked super cute in that short green dress, especially with that annoyed expression. I guess you could say she looked better than last year, with her hair curled up in a fancy bun, her dangling green earrings, her low-cut strapless dress and black high heeled shoes...Ugh, what was I saying? It's been a year and that dumb bookworm is still as flat-chested as ever! A cool guy like me would never call her good looking, even when her long, slender legs are... _'Arg! Shut up Soul!'_ I mentally scold myself. I'm about to tell Maka to stop staring at me like that when I noticed that she was looking behind me. I turned around and found Black*star standing there with Tsubaki, his tie undone and his sleeve falling off his shoulder.

"Okay, this is waaay deja vu." I state.

"Lighten up Soul." Maka gives me a small punch on the shoulder as she walks past me to hug Tsubaki, who was wearing a tight, indigo dress. It showed off her chest area quite nicely.

I sighed again. I was in a bad mood and I knew it but these kinds of parties were really not my thing.

"Hey man!" Black*star shouts at me, even though I'm standing right in front of him. "You think Kid's gonna try to give a boring speech again this year? KYAHAHAHA! Don't worry, I'll distract him again."

Black*star gives me his signature thumbs up and walks towards the entrance to the DWMA'S ballroom. I start walking after him and can hear Maka and Tsubaki laughing as they follow us. Black*star starts yelling again and I notice he spotted Kid, Liz, Patty, Kim and Ox.

"Oh, so Kim and Ox came together?" I hear Tsubaki ask as we walk up to them.

Sure enough, the two of them were holding hands. Kim started waving when she saw us but Ox was just staring at her like she was some kind of goddess the whole time. Patty started laughing and pointing at Black*star's tuxedo.

"Your tie's untied! Your tie's untied!" she giggled.

"Calm down Patty." Liz sighed. "You guys sure took long enough to get here." she said to us.

"Yeah, well Maka here was busy trying to make her tiny-tits look bigger..." Maka smashed a book in my head and the world started spinning. Red dots flashed in front of my eyes and I groaned in pain.

"You're so mean Soul!" she exclaimed, and I thought I even saw her eyes water a little.

I stared at her, my head still kinda throbbing.  
"Yo, Maka, did I actually make you..." I asked, my eyes widening.

"Just whatever." she cut me off, spinning on her heel and storming into the ballroom.  
Everyone stayed silent for a couple seconds, and I tried to ignore the reprimanding looks the girls gave me.

"We should go too." Tsubaki said softly, and we all walked in.

"Would you like some punch?" I saw Kid ask Liz.

To my surprise, she blushed and said yes. I stared at Kid's retreating back and turned to Liz.  
"Um, are you guys..." I pointed to Kid.  
Liz blushed even deeper and laughed nervously.  
"What are you talking about Soul?" she said shakily, punching me playfully. (and more then a little hard...)

I knew her well enough to know that she didn't want to talk about it anymore so I shut up.  
Kim and Ox walked off to dance while Patty and Black*star both started inhaling all the food on the buffet tables. I watched them, amused, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Maka standing there with a plate of food. I started apologizing for earlier but she interrupted me (Really? The one time I actually apologize for something?).

"It's okay Soul, I overreacted. I'm just kinda moody tonight, that's all." she gave me a small smile.  
I blinked a couple times and then decided to let it go.  
"I'll try not to be super rude again, I was kind of harsh towards you..." I looked to the side uncomfortably.

Suddenly I heard her laughing and my eyes snapped back to her face.  
"What?" I asked, confused.

She smiled. "I just knew we would make up! We get along really well, eh?"  
I felt my cheeks redden and shifted uncomfortably again. Why was I blushing?

"Uhh, yeah, I guess we do." I flashed her a sharp-toothed grin, trying to hide my discomfort. I had to stay cool.

"Cool." she shoved the plate towards me. "You want some?"  
I smirked. "No _'I'm not sharing with you'_ this year?" I asked, using a high- pitched voice.

Maka giggled and placed a carrot in my hand. "Nope!" she said brightly.  
I smiled again and took a big bite out of the carrot. As I swallowed, Maka placed her plate on a passing waiter's tray.

"Let's dance." she grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the dance floor. I yanked my arm out of her grasp and shook my head.

"Uh-uh, no way, I am not dancing." I start to walk away but she grabs my arm again.

"You got out of it last year but my Papa is sick this time so you can't get away!" she tried to stop me from leaving, but it ended up being me dragging her.

"No, no, no, no, NO." I keep tugging her towards the balcony. "Go dance with Stein if you want to so bad."

I heard a small squeak and I felt her falter, thinking of the horror of dancing with the creepy scientist. It was enough to let me throw her arm off mine and start stomping away. She quickly caught up, and with a burst of strength, whipped me around to face her. I stared at her while trying to keep my face blank.

"What?" I say blankly.

She brings her face closer to mine and I have more trouble trying to keep a straight face. I could smell her vanilla perfume and see the individual little freckles, barely noticeable across her nose.

"Listen, Soul Eater, we are going to dance, whether you like it or not." she says, trying to put as much venom as she possibly can in those words.

I think it's the fire in her big green eyes, but I suddenly have the biggest urge to kiss her. I long for the taste of her plumped lips, her sweet tongue, her...

She pulls away, suddenly conscious of our close proximity. I was surprised to see a light blush spread across her cheeks.

"Come on." she mumbles, and I am once again being pulled to the dance floor, except this time I don't resist.

She places her small hands on my shoulders, and I have to suppress a shiver. A slow song starts to play as I wrap my arms loosely around her waist. We turn around slowly in circles, avoiding each other's eyes, both of us embarrassed. This was totally uncool. I had to make it more interesting. We were dancing together, yet we were totally ignoring each other. I suddenly tightened my hold on Maka and she gasped as she was pulled against my chest. I pushed away my discomfort and stared at her until she slowly looked up and met my gaze. She flinched a bit when she saw how close we were. I thought she totally hated me until I noticed a deep blush on her cheeks.

"Um, Soul?..." she whispered.  
I smirked and leaned down until our noses were almost touching. "Yes?" I breathed, in the sexiest voice I could.

Maka became beet red and my smile widened. I thought she would push me away and start calling me a pervert, but she looked back up to meet my eyes. It was my turn to be surprised and uncomfortable as my cool exterior faltered for a second and my eyes widened. I was about to let her go, flustered, but before I could do anything, her lips crashed into mine. I could only stare at her closed eyelids as I felt her mouth working against mine, her tongue trying to force its way in. I quickly fell into the fierce kiss, the rest of the party fading away. Maka was the only thing that mattered, the flat-chested bookworm I was kissing so intensely. Her hands found their way into my hair and mine cradled her head and pressed her back closer. The hell with the flat chest, she was an amazing kisser. She was anything but unattractive to me anyways.  
I broke away first, remembering we were in a totally public place. I looked around and saw laughing faces, my own face burning up as they started whistling. A few even whooped and I quickly pulled Maka away into one of the adjacent hallways.

"What the hell Maka?" I exclaimed in a hushed voice. "Kissing me like that in front of everyone? Totally uncool."

She blushed and a furious look flashed on her face "Well, I wasn't the one leaning closer and closer until we were inches away and looking at you with deep red eyes and intoxicating breath and..." she blabbered, face beet red. "You'd think, with those kinds of signals, that you'd want to be kissed, but nooo, of course, you think I'm unattractive and gross and-"

I rammed her into the wall and she gasped. Our lips collided again as I kept her trapped between the wall and me. It was as if we were starting all over again, our emotions going wild, my senses sharpening as I drank in the taste of my meister's mouth. We broke apart, gasping for air as I leaned towards her ear.

"I never said I didn't want to kiss you." I breathed and she shivered.

"Soul..." she groaned. "You idiot, you scared me, I thought I had just gotten rejected."

I smirked into her hair and pulled back to look into her eyes.  
"Never. You're mine now." I growled, pulling her away from the wall and into a hug.

Her small frame fit perfectly into my arms and I knew that the DWMA's anniversary party was a million times better this year.


End file.
